


Браслет

by Allora



Series: То, что могло быть [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: Цикл фиков по внезапно ударившему автору по голове пейрингу."Барышня и хулиган".Часть вторая: снятый биометрический браслет - символ свободы.таймлайн 1-01





	

Браслет Сэм не мешал. Он ей даже нравился. У нее никогда не было украшений, а эта широкая полоска серебряного цвета так красиво сидела на ее худом запястье, что мелкие неудобства вроде периодического покалывания в месте соприкосновения контактов с кожей или ощущения скованности, когда надо было что-то активно делать руками, вообще ею не воспринимались. Поэтому, когда она внезапно оказалась в толпе взволнованно гудящих ребят и осознала, что они здесь собрались, чтобы снимать браслеты, ей захотелось отойти подальше. Но отступить было не так-то просто. Даже с Джаспером и Монти за спиной это сейчас стоило бы некоторых усилий, а уж самостоятельно пробраться сквозь окружавших ее людей она точно не могла. Пришлось подчиниться толпе, не очень понимая, что происходит и куда ее толкают.

— Давай руку, чего застыла!

Сэм не сразу поняла, что обращаются к ней. Потом сообразила, что вместе с другими ее дотолкали до большого камня, по которому нетерпеливо постукивал металлической арматуриной ее новый знакомый — Джон Мерфи. Он ее не узнал, подождал несколько мгновений, глядя выжидательно и почему-то весело, и тут мимо нее к камню шагнул парень, явно утомившийся ждать своей очереди. Мерфи фыркнул презрительно, мотнул головой и перенес все свое внимание на нового «клиента». Одно резкое движение, парень зашипел от боли, браслет упал на землю. «Клиент» отошел, потирая расцарапанную руку, Мерфи аккуратно перекинул браслет в кучку снятых раньше, и снова поднял голову. Взгляд его пробежался по ребятам, не остановившись на Сэм, выхватил кого-то, кивнул. К камню протиснулся следующий парень, протянул руку, дождался «операции», внезапно вскрикнул и отскочил, прижимая руку к груди:

— Поаккуратнее никак?

— Что, поцарапался? — ехидно отозвался Мерфи, кидая браслет к остальным. — Ручка болит? Ничего, за свободу надо платить.

Он обернулся в поисках желающих, но не только Сэм обратила внимание, что у последнего «клиента» металлический прут содрал кожу до крови.

— Ну что, все струсили? Мне самому добровольцев назначать?

Неожиданно для самой себя Сэм сделала шаг вперед и положила руку на камень. Она не трусиха. Она просто не хотела тогда секса.

— О, одна смелая на всех? — насмешливо покосился на отступивших ребят Мерфи. — Не боишься, что поцарапаю?

— Нет, — голос предательски дрогнул, и Сэм зажмурилась — чего уж там.

— Ну-ну, — сказал Джон совсем близко, а кожи коснулся холодный металл. — Не дергайся!

Прут проник под браслет, контакты-иголочки с противоположной стороны запястья впились в руку, давление усилилось, Сэм закусила губу, и тут что-то щелкнуло.

— Готово, вали отсюда! — небрежно бросил Мерфи, и ее красивый браслет полетел в общую кучу, как мусор. Сэм проводила его взглядом и тихонько отошла в сторону, освобождая место. Она машинально поглаживала руку, но когда посмотрела на нее, ожидая увидеть ссадину, то ничего не обнаружила — только медленно исчезающие вдавленные точки на коже на месте контактов.


End file.
